


Don't Try to Steal from Neil Josten

by IvyCoveredWalls



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Protective Neil Josten, Robbery, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCoveredWalls/pseuds/IvyCoveredWalls
Summary: Neil deals with a burglar.





	Don't Try to Steal from Neil Josten

**Author's Note:**

> Neil being a violent gremlin is fun to write. I don't know much about medicine so I tried to avoid it as much as I could. Sorry if I got it wrong.

There was a man on the ground of Neil Josten's apartment. He was slowly bleeding to death. Neil was torn for a moment. If he let the man live he could warn others away from Neil. But he might go to a hospital and the staff would ask questions. Andrew was asleep in the bedroom and Neil didn't want to wake him up. If the man was loud while he died Neil ran that risk. 

“Sit up.” 

The man let out a soft groan. 

“I said sit up. Or do you want me to let you die? So long as you don't make a fuss on the way out I'm perfectly fine with doing that.”

The man sat up slowly. 

“Listen, here's what's going to happen. I'm going to stitch you up. You will be as quiet as you can be. My partner is sleeping in the other room and if you wake him up I will slit your throat and your body won't be found. Then you're going to leave quietly with no hassle. If there's anyone else you know who thinks bothering me or my partner is a good idea, warn them away. Are we clear?”

The man nodded. 

Neil grabbed some whiskey, a needle, and thread. The man was suitably quiet as Neil quickly stitched his wound. 

“I trust we will not be bothered again.” Neil hissed as the man left the apartment. 

Neil sighed. He would have preferred to clean up the blood in the morning, but he didn't feel like rehashing the night's events to Andrew. Two pairs of cat eyes watched from the dark as he cleaned the living room. 

“Are you coming back to bed or would you prefer to sleep out here?” 

The cats padded back to the bed, trailing behind Neil.


End file.
